Ani Grama Czosnku
by LilithL
Summary: Do drzwi Yorozuyi puka niecodzienny klient...
1. Nigdy nie wiesz, kogo licho przyniesie

Tytuł: _Ani Grama Czosnku._

Fandom: _Gintama_

Występują: Yorozuya + kilka innych postaci

Ostrzeżenia: to jest _Gintama_, więc mogą się dziać różne rzeczy…

Streszczenie: do drzwi Yorozuyi puka niecodzienny klient.

+_Rozdział__Pierwszy:_Nigdy nie wiesz, kogo licho przyniesie_.+_

To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy człowiek nie widzi sensu wstawania z łóżka, a nawet jeśli już wstał, to nie chce mu się nawet poprawnie funkcjonować. Takie dni zdawały się dość często, jeżeli mowa o pracownikach zrobimy-wszystko-za-pieniądze-ewntualnie -jedzenie Yorozuyi Gin-chan. Stanowiły zdecydowaną większość dni w roku.

Właśnie w taki dzień, do drzwi nieśmiało zapukał pewien szczególny klient. Ciche pukanie niemal utonęło pośród dźwięków sączących się z telewizora oraz pokrzykiwań Kagury, która zawsze robiła się nieco nadaktywna oglądając swój ulubiony program Z-Factor, w którym uczestnicy prezentowali swoje niecodzienne talenty odgrywania ról zombie. Najlepsi mogli liczyć na trzecioplanowe role w niskobudżetowych horrorach klasy B. Gintoki jednym okiem wpatrywał się w rozgrywające się na ekranie durnoty, drugie miał leniwie zamknięte. Leżał na kanapie w swojej zwyczajowej pozie, demonstrując kompletny brak energii życiowej. Szczęśliwym trafem, jednej osobie udało się wychwycić ciche dźwięki pukania; Shinpachi wynurzył się z kuchni z narzuconym na ubranie białym fartuszkiem. Zdziwiony, któż to mógł do nich zawitać, otworzył drzwi.

Stojący na progu mężczyzna wydawał się być żywym uosobieniem głodu, nędzy i rozpaczy. O ile w ogóle był żywy, bo patrząc na niego nie dało się tego jednoznacznie stwierdzić. Pierwszym, co się w nim zauważało, były oczy. Wielkie, przypominały dwa czarne jeziora bez dna. Zdobiły je ciemne obwódki, jakby osobnik ten nie spał co najmniej od tygodnia, albo planował cosplay L'a z „Death Note" i za bardzo wczuł się w rolę. Kości policzkowe niemal przebijały cienką, chorobliwie białą skórę. Czarne włosy spływały na kościste ramiona splątanymi kędziorami. Nieznajomy ubrany był w czarny płaszcz, zapięty pod szyję mimo ciepłej pogody. Obleczone w czarne, skórzane rękawiczki dłonie kurczowo ściskały duży, purpurowy parasol, który rzucał cień na już i tak mroczną postać przybysza.

Shinpachi nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

-Hm… -odezwał się mężczyzna anemicznym głosem. –Czy mam przyjemność z pracownikiem lokalu Yorozuya Gin-chan?

-Taaak… -wydukał Shinpachi. Otrząsnął się i wziął w garść. –Zapraszam do środka.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się z wyraźną ulgą i śmiało przekroczył próg. Zdziwiony Shinpachi zamknął drzwi za dziwnym gościem.

-Tędy, proszę.

-Uoooo, dawaj-aru! Dawaj! –Kagura wpatrywała się z napięciem w ekran telewizora. –Przywal mu z prawej! Z praweeej!

Gintoki zapadł w drzemkę i pochrapywał z cicha. Nieznajomy usiadł na wskazanym miejscu. Patrzył z fascynacją na dopingująca zombie Kagurę.

-Um… Kagura-chan… Gin-san… Mamy klienta –wyszeptał zakłopotany Shinpachi.

Niewiele było słów o magicznej mocy, ale „klient" z pewnością się do nich zaliczało. W ciągu niespełna pięciu sekund Kagura wyłączyła telewizor, przełknęła żute sukonbu, wcisnęła puste pudełka po przekąskach pod kanapę i usiadła prosto, wyglądając jak słodkie, posłuszne i dobrze wychowane dziecko, z zainteresowaniem wpatrzone w nieznajomego. W tym samym czasie Gintoki z rozleniwionej kanalii społecznej przemienił się w godnego zaufania człowieka, którego szeroki uśmiech i emanująca profesjonalizmem postawa zapewniały, że można mu powierzyć każde zadanie i zostanie ono wykonane w trybie natychmiastowym i ze stu procentowym powodzeniem. Jedynie śpiący w kącie Sadaharu nie poruszył się ani o milimetr.

-Przyniosę ci kapcie-aru, wujaszku! –Wykrzyknęła z uśmiechem Kagura, pędząc do szafy.

-Niech szanowny pan klient siada na kanapie, przecież nie będzie pan siedział na jakimś stołku! –Gintoki zgiął plecy w lekkim ukłonie. –Shinji, machnij się po herbatę dla szanownego pana klienta, raz!

-Mam na imię Shinpachi –warknął chłopak, ale po herbatę poszedł.

-Kapcie, wujaszku! –Kagura podała mężczyźnie różowe bambosze z zielonymi pomponami; nikt nie wiedział, skąd się wzięły w ich mieszkaniu, ale też nikt nie miał zamiaru dociekać.

-Och, dzię…dziękuję… -wyjąkał.

Shinpachi postawił przed nim kubek z parującą herbatą. Cała trójka usiadła na kanapie naprzeciwko, z napięciem wpatrując się w nietypowego gościa, który nagle poczuł się mniej jak klient, a bardziej jak zwierzyna zapędzona w kozi róg przed stado wilków. Gintoki uśmiechał się zachęcająco. Kagura przysiadła na brzegu siedziska, uosobienie grzecznej dziewczynki. Shinpachi próbował wyglądać profesjonalnie mimo wciąż zdobiącego go fartuszka z falbankami i czerwonym napisem KISS THE COOK.

–Nazywam się Wiktor Allium i hmmm…. -zaczął nieśmiało klient. -Otóż… Mam taki problem…

-Zamieniam się w słuch! Jeżeli chodzi o problemy, to kiedy akurat ich nie wywołujemy, jesteśmy mistrzami w ich rozwiązywaniu!

-C.. Cóż… -mężczyzna zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej; cienie pod jego oczami jakby się pogłębiły, sylwetka jeszcze bardziej zeszczuplała, usta rozciągnęły w szerszą podkówkę.

Wydawało się, że to dziwne stworzenie wykroczyło na kolejny stopień depresyjnej rozpaczy. Lada chwila mogły się pojawić skłonności samobójcze, dlatego Gintoki postanowił działać możliwie jak najszybciej.

-Niech pan mówi, śmiało! –Zachęcił, próbując przybrać dobrą minę do złej gry.

-Gadaj-aru, nie mamy czasu na twoje biadolenia, głupku –rzuciła Kagura z typową dla siebie bezlitosną bezczelnością; czas przemiany w dobre i uczynne dziecko minął.

Gintoki spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

-Kagura-chan, to nie było miłe –powiedział Shinpachi konspiracyjnym szeptem. –Daj panu chwilę czasu, jeszcze nie wiemy, czy jest głupkiem.

-Niepełnoletni oraz zwierzęta, milczeć! –warknął Gintoki półgębkiem.

-Więc, chodzi o to, że… -cała trójka ze zdumieniem spojrzała na chwilowo zapomnianego klienta. –Chyba… Chyba jestem wampirem.

Cisza, jaka nastała, miała różne odcienie. Początkowo była zabarwiona procesem przetwarzania słów i próbą ich właściwego zrozumienia. Samo słowo wampir niesie ze sobą różne powiązania. Czy szanowny pan klient ma na myśli wampira-prawnika? Wampira-dentystę? Wampira-urzędnika ze skarbówki..? Szanowny pan klient mówi o wampirze w stylu New Age, który żywi się energią, czy bardziej tradycyjnym, z piciem krwi oraz całym arsenałem przerażających mocy typu zamiana w nietoperza i hipnotyzujące spojrzenie? A może szanowny pan klient jest jednym z tych, którzy, uwiedzieni magią pseudo-literatury wmówili sobie, że są wampirami i nakładają na siebie tony brokatu, żeby błyszczeć w słońcu?

Potem cisza wypełniła się kolorami galopujących myśli. Wampir, ale jaki znowu wampir..? Zacznijmy od tego, że wampiry nie istnieją, więc czego się szanowny pan klient za przeproszeniem naćpał, że tak twierdzi? Człowiek nie może być wampirem; człowiek może udawać wampira, żeby powodować u biednych dzieci ataki paniki i przerażenia, ale jedynie raz do roku na Święto Duchów. Niektórzy ludzie mają różne dziwne upodobania i fetysze, ale jeśli nawet lubią przebieranki w potwory z kłami, to mimo wszystko pozostają ludźmi. Problemem szanownego pana klienta nie jest to, iż rzekomo stał się wampirem. Problem leży w fakcie, że wampiry nie istnieją!

Następnie kolory myśli zmieniły swoje barwy, gdy trójka przyglądających się gościowi najemników zaczęła zauważać pewne niepokojące szczegóły. Umysł ludzki ma tą fascynująca zdolność ignorowania oczywistych faktów, jeżeli nie są w danej sytuacji wygodne albo nie zostaną podkreślone grubą linią i wymalowane na czerwono. A gdy już zacznie zauważać, wyolbrzymia te fakty do nieskończoności.

Dlaczego szanowny pan klient taki blady? Nie wysypia się pan, stąd te cienie pod oczami? Nie tknął pan herbaty, nie lubi pan herbaty, szanowny kliencie? Woli pan coś bardziej… krwistej substancji..? Dlaczego pan taki zmarniały, szanowny kliencie? Nie napiłby się pan czegoś mocniejszego? Na przykład krwi młodej dziewicy… to znaczy, miałem na myśli sake, hahaha, sake jest dobre na wszystko, prawdaaa? No, to ja sobie naleję, nagle nabrałem dziwnej ochoty na sake, hahaha…

I wtedy pojawiają się pytania. Kotłują się w głowie, mnożą, napierają na cały umysł, aż jedno z nich wreszcie znajdzie ujście i zostanie wypowiedziane na głos. Zazwyczaj jest to te najgłupsze z możliwych.

-Jeżeli jest pan wampirem, to jakim cudem przyszedł pan do nas w dzień? Podobno światło słoneczne zabija wampiry.

Gintoki i Kagura spojrzeli na Shinpachiego z czystym przerażeniem. Po chwili chłopak uświadomił sobie, że to na niego padło zadanie głupiego pytania i zarumienił się, przyjmując barwy dorodnego buraka.

-Hmmm… Tak naprawdę, to promienie słoneczne tylko wampiry osłabiają. A ja mam parasolkę –odparł rzekomy wampir, zupełnie nie wzruszony bezpośrednim pytaniem.

-Ja też mam parasolkę i nie jestem wampirem-aru! –Oburzyła się Kagura.

-Normalnym człowiekiem też nie jesteś –skomentował Gintoki.

-Gin-chan! To jest dyskryminacja! Dyskryminacja-aru! I jawny seksizm!

-Skąd ty znasz takie dorosłe słowa, co? Znowu byłaś na „babskim wieczorku" z Otae i jej zwariowanymi koleżankami? Ostatnim razem chciały założyć Klub Kastrowania Jajogłowych Samców. I ty się zadajesz z takimi ludźmi..?

-Emm… Przepraszam bardzo… -klient ponownie spróbował zwrócić na siebie uwagę. –Czy możemy wrócić do kwestii mojego wampiryzmu?

Gintoki westchnął męczeńsko.

-Dobra, wracamy do pana kwestii. Zaczniemy od przekonania nas, że rzeczywiście jest pan nieumartym, pijącym krew, śpiącym w trumnie, zimnym jak grób potworem.

Ku zdumieniu reszty obecnych, mężczyzna wybuchł płaczem. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, skulił się i szlochał, wydając z siebie mało zrozumiałe dźwięki.

-Chyba go załamałeś, Gin-san –pozwolił sobie zauważyć Shinpachi.

-Powiedziałem prawdę!

-Właśnie. Ludzie… czy wampiry… nie lubią prawdy. Wolą jej ugładzoną wersję.

Niespodziewanie, drzwi od sypialni Gintokiego rozsunęły się gwałtownie. Stanęła w nich znajoma kunoichi trzymająca garnek w rękach.

-Gin-san! –Zawołała Sarutobi Ayame, wkraczając do pokoju radosnym krokiem.

-Znowu wlazłaś przez okno w moim pokoju? Czy choć raz nie możesz wejść drzwiami, jak normalny człowiek?

-Nie pamiętam, czy skorzystałam z drzwi wejściowych chociaż raz –stwierdziła Sa-chan, siadając na podłodze obok kanapy i kładąc garnek z chlupoczącą zawartością na stoliku. –Wchodzenie drzwiami jest nudne, wolę okna.

-Jak typowy stalker –mruknął Shinpachi.

-Coś mówiłeś, Shinji?

-Shinpachi! –warknął chłopak, nerwowo poprawiając okulary.

-Co to jest-aru? –Kagura sięgnęła ku pokrywce garnka.

-Nie dotykaj, jeszcze wybuchnie –Gintoki dał jej po łapach.

-Gin-san, przygotowałam to specjalnie dla ciebie… -powiedziała zarumieniona kunoichi. –To zupa czosnkowa. Dostałam przepis od ciotki.

-Biedne dziecko, nawet własna rodzina chce cię otruć… -westchnął Gintoki.

Odsunął się od garnka; mimo pokrywki dało się wyczuć nikły, charakterystyczny zapach.

-CZOSNEK..?

Wszyscy spojrzeli na klienta, całkiem już zapomnianego.

Przed chwilą znajdował się na dnie otchłani rozpaczy, teraz wyraźnie odzyskał żywotność. Jednym susem wskoczył za kanapę, wyglądał zza oparcia oczami pełnymi strachu.

-Czosnek? –Wrzasnął ponownie. –Czy to ma w sobie czosnek?

-Tak, nawet dość sporo –odparła Sa-chan.

-Zabierzcie to! –Zaczął krzyczeć histerycznie. –Czosnek mnie zabije!

-Ten pan twierdzi, że jest wampirem –wyjaśnił Shinpachi ogłupiałej Sarutobi. –Zanim przyszłaś, próbowaliśmy dociec, czy rzeczywiście mówi prawdę.

-Wampirem? Gin-san, myślałam, że ciebie kręcą pielęgniarki. Zmieniłeś fetysz? –Zdumiała się kunoichi, jak zwykle przetwarzając informacje po swojemu.

-O czym ty bredzisz, kobieto?

-Mam w domu kostium wampirzycy i dwie pary sztucznych kłów, więc gdybyś chciał, moglibyśmy…

-Kagura-chan, nie dotykaj tej pokrywki!

-Cicho bądź, Pachi, chcę spróbować tej zupy-aru…

Pośród zamieszania, które wywoływali głównie Gintoki próbujący odgonić od siebie Sa-chan oraz nadal wrzeszczący o zabójczym czosnku klient niby-wampir, Kagurze udało się zdjąć pokrywkę. Jak powszechnie wiadomo, czosnek ma bardzo specyficzny zapach. Prawdę mówiąc, zawartość garnka nie była aż tak porażająca; wydobywający się z niego zapach czosnku można określić jako łagodny. Wizualnie, zupa także nie prezentowała się źle, miała w sobie nawet mini grzanki w kształcie małych serduszek.

Zapanowała cisza, tym razem pełna zaskoczenia, że wyczyn kulinarny autorstwa Sarutobi Ayame okazał się czymś innym, niż ociekającą natto miseczką pełną innych natto. Kagura wyciągnęła rękę, chcąc zanurzyć palec i skosztować, Shinpachi próbował ją powstrzymać, Gintoki patrzył na zupę z rozczarowaniem, gdyż nie było możliwości, aby nagle zamieniła się w coś słodkiego, natomiast szanowny pan klient...

…wpadł w szał.

I to nawet przez duże SZ.

W jednej chwili kulił się za kanapą, wrzeszcząc w histerii, natomiast w drugiej jego chuderlawe ręce zamieniły się w szpony, zęby wydłużyły i zaostrzyły na kształt zębów piranii, oczy błysnęły czerwienią, sylwetka rozrosła się i zgarbiła. Skoczył na stół, szalonymi oczami patrzył to na garnek, to na całkowicie zaszokowanych ludzi przed sobą. Ku ścisłości, nie widział dokładnie ludzi, a wypełnione krwią worki o bijących sercach połyskujących na czerwono.

Z jego gardła wydobył się zwierzęcy syk…

Gintoki zdołał się otrząsnąć. Zrobił pierwszą rzecz, jaka mu przyszła do głowy, a mianowicie: chwycił garnek i wylał jego zawartość na warczące monstrum. Potwór wydał z siebie pełen przerażenia ryk, zakołysał się i padł do tyłu, przewracając kanapę. Zapanowała cisza.

-Przestańcie się tłuc, tam na górze! –Stukanie miotłą w podłogę przywołało wszystkich do rzeczywistości.

Gintoki, Kagura, Shinpachi oraz Sa-chan powoli podnieśli się ze swoich miejsc, podchodząc w ciszy do leżącego na podłodze stwora. Straszliwe monstrum zniknęło, leżał tam mokry pan Allium, z grzaneczkami w kształcie serduszek na twarzy.

-Napiszę do cioci, że jej przepis był bardzo… przydatny –powiedziała Sa-chan.

-Chętnie się pod nim podpiszemy… -mruknął Gintoki, a Kagura i Shinpachi zgodnie pokiwali głowami.


	2. Nietypowi ludzie i ich nietypowe problem

+_Rozdział Drugi: Nietypowi ludzie i ich nietypowe problemy_.+

Wiktor Allium nie był człowiekiem sukcesu. Jego życie można streścić w dwóch słowach: pasmo porażek. Dziesięć lat temu przybył do Japonii, złakniony przygód, bogactwa i orientalnej egzotyki. Nie doświadczył niczego z powyższych, jakby Los uparł się, by go gnębić. Dziesięć lat tułał się po kraju, na własnej skórze doświadczając wrogości tubylców do obcokrajowców, zjawiska, o którym świat miał dopiero usłyszeć. Ponadto był świadkiem przemian, jakie zaszły pod panowaniem Amanto, rozwoju technologicznego przy jednoczesnym braku zmian w sferach społecznych.

Dwa miesiące temu był zdecydowany opuścić Japonię i wrócić do Europy, którą ledwo co pamiętał, a która nabrała w jego marzeniach kształtu utopii. Nie dane mu było jednak postawić stopy na pokładzie statku. Został porwany przez zgraję dziwnie wyglądających Amanto; przypominali mu widzianych na obrazach szlachciców rodem ze Średniowiecza. Wyglądali niemal jak ludzie. Różnica polegała na drobnym szczególe – technicznie rzecz biorąc, byli żywymi trupami, których rasa ludzka określała mianem wampirów. Ze swoimi ziemskimi odpowiednikami łączyło ich niemal wszystko: musieli żywić się krwią, nie lubili słońca, żywili głęboką awersję do czosnku oraz krzyży. Dwa miesiące były jakby wymazane z pamięci Wiktora. Pewnej nocy obudził się z letargu i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, iż oto znajduje się sam w opuszczonej posiadłości na obrzeżach Edo. Wszystkie jego rzeczy zniknęły, zostały tylko ubrania w iście transylwańskim guście oraz tuzin parasolek, w tym jedna różowa w króliczki. Sam Wiktor czuł się zmieniony; nie odczuwał pragnienia, głodu, doskonale widział w nocy, słońce powodowało u niego wysypkę i zmienił tryb życia na nocy. Kwestii pożywiania się wolał nie roztrząsać, wystarczy, że wywoływała w nim obrzydzenie. Od zawsze Wiktor Allium przypominał chodzącego trupa; należał do tych ludzi, których Natura pokarała ziemistą cerą, przeraźliwą, anorektyczką wręcz chudością oraz wydłużonym wzrostem nieproporcjonalnym do wagi. Teraz wszystkie te cechy zostały spotęgowane. Widząc swoje odbicie w lustrze, Wiktor przeklinał Los.

Mniej więcej taką historię, okraszoną dodatkowymi szlochami, łamaniem głosu oraz biadoleniem, usłyszały cztery osoby plus niecodziennych rozmiarów biały pies, które pewnego wieczoru siedziały przed przywiązanym do krzesła Wiktorem w siedzibie Yorozuya Gin-chan. Po niefortunnym zdarzeniu z udziałem zupy czosnkowej, mężczyzna wrócił do normalnego, wymizerowanego stanu. Shinpachi wraz z Kagurą ściągnęli z niego ciężki płaszcz przesiąknięty zapachem czosnku. Sa-chan zaofiarowała się przywiązać nieszczęśnika; jedno trzeba było jej przyznać – zawsze i wszędzie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednią do wiązania linę. Gintoki wolał nie wnikać w ten temat, zaniepokojony podejrzanymi spojrzeniami, jakie kunoichi rzucała mu zza swoich czerwonych okularów.

Po godzinie Wiktor obudził się; potrząsnął głową, kilka mini grzanek w kształcie serduszek spadło na podłogę. Skrzywił nos, czując nikły zapach czosnku.

-Śpiąca królewna się obudziła? –Gintoki podniósł wzrok znad czytanego _Jumpa_. Kagura odkleiła się od telewizora, Shinpachi wyjrzał z kuchni, Sa-chan zamknęła i odstawiła trzymany przed Gintokim magazyn. –Teraz nam wszystko dokładnie opowiesz, szanowny panie kliencie. Ze szczegółami, proszę.

I tak wyszła na jaw historia Wiktora, która powodowała tylko dodatkowe komplikacje zamiast wyjaśnić całą sprawę.

-Dlatego wydaje mi się –mamrotał Wiktor –że jestem wampirem. Albo chociaż trochę wampirem.

-Chociaż trochę wampirem? –powtórzyła kunoichi z prychnięciem pełnym pogardy. –Nie można być „trochę wampirem", tak samo, jak nie można być trochę stalkerem. Ale z drugiej strony, można być trochę S i trochę M, ponieważ….

-Tak, tak, rozumiemy twój tok rozumowania, Sa-chan-san… -przerwał jej Shinpachi, przeczuwając, że jej wywód w pewnym momencie stałby się niebezpieczny dla zdrowia psychicznego obecnych.

-Jak dla mnie, jest pan nawet bardzo wampirem –rzekł Gintoki. –Niedawna przemiana całkowicie to dowodzi.

-Och… -Wiktor zrobił minę, jakby zaraz miał się popłakać. –T… To nigdy mi się nie przytrafiło… Może dlatego, że instynktownie unikałem czosnku.

-Czego dokładnie pan od nas chciał? –Spytał Gintoki. –Jeżeli mieliśmy sprawdzić, czy rzeczywiście jest pan wampirem, to uważam sprawę za zakończoną i możemy teraz pomówić o zapłacie.

-Hmm… To jest tylko część zadania. Jeżeli odpowiedź okazała się twierdząca, muszę prosić, byście sprawdzili, czy nie da się czegoś zrobić, aby odwrócić ten… proces przemiany.

Nawet Sadaharu posłał mu litościwe spojrzenie.

-Słuchaj pan, panie Allium…

Gintoki wstał, podszedł do związanego nieszczęśnika i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Wzdrygnął się lekko czując zimną skórę pod materiałem czarnej koszuli.

-Widziałem już setki filmów o wampirach i niestety muszę pana poinformować, że w żadnym z nich nie było nic o wampirach, które na powrót stały się ludźmi. A, zaraz! –doznał nagłego olśnienia. –W jednym był wątek o przemianie w człowieka, ale ten film to szmira, więc radzę dać sobie spokój. Tym bardziej, że sama metoda przemiany byłaby kłopotliwa do zaaranżowania.

Depresja widoczna na twarzy Wiktora pogłębiła się jeszcze bardziej.

-Dlatego też, zamiast martwić się o niemożliwość powrotu do poprzedniego stanu, niech pan się zajmie przystosowaniem do nowej roli społecznej –kontynuował Gintoki głosem mentora. –W życiu każdego z nas nadchodzi moment zmiany. Pańska była nieco drastyczna, to prawda… Ale nie jest najgorzej! Wilkołaki mają zupełnie przekichane, a pan musi jedynie unikać czosnku, krzyży i prowadzić nocne życie. Zupełnie, jak nowoczesny nastolatek!

-Jako nastolatek byłem wyrzutkiem społecznym. Dziewczyny się ze mnie naśmiewały. Chłopcy prześladowali. Nawet staruszki żyjące z ośmioma kotami uważały, że jestem żałosny.

Wszelkie pozostałości dobrego nastroju ulotniły się wraz z resztkami zapachu czosnku wylatując przez otwarte okno. Gintoki stracił zapał do kolejnej przemowy. Shinpachi nagle zaczął rozumieć ich klienta aż za dobrze i powoli sam skłaniał się ku depresji. Sa-chan w myślach wywnioskowała, że pan Allium niestety nie jest jednym z jej M-braci, więc nie będzie miała o czym z nim rozmawiać; tym samym straciła zainteresowanie i uznała za nudnego.

-Ale z ciebie żałosny dziad-aru –podsumowała Kagura z wrodzoną delikatnością.

-Kaguraaa! –Gintoki uderzył ją w głowę. –Co ci mówiłem, głupi dzieciaku? Nigdy nie bądź niemiła dla klienta, który nie zapłacił! Możesz wygłaszać komentarze po tym, jak zapłaci. Ale nie wcześniej!

-Panie Allium, czy nie ma w pana życiu niczego dobrego? –Zapytał Shinpachi, walcząc z własnym depresyjnym nastrojem. –Musi być coś, co pan dobrze wspomina…

Wiktor zastanowił się; nie było łatwo wyłowić jednej dobrej myśli z oceanu pełnego porażek, rozczarowań i smutków.

Nagle jego twarz rozjaśniła się w świetle cudownego objawienia. Nie zrobiło to większej różnicy, i tak wyglądał niczym ostatnie nieszczęście, ale coś jakby zamigotało w jego udręczonych oczach.

-K… Katerina… -powiedział głosem pełnym nabożnej czci.

Imię, bez wątpienia damskie, zwróciło uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych. Nawet Sadaharu przerwał drzemkę, w którą zapadł po minucie słuchania nudnego głosu przybysza.

-Katerina opiekowała się mną, kiedy te bestie mnie porwały… -szeptał Wiktor w natchnieniu. –Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z tego okresu, ale wiem, że ona jako jedyna okazała mi dobroć i współczucie. Opatrywała rany… Dotrzymywała towarzystwa… Przynosiła szaszłyki ze szczurów i myszy…

Ostatnie zdanie zostało skomentowane zgodnym „FUUUUUUU..!".

-Zaraz –wtrąciła Sa-chan. –Był pan karmiony szaszłykami z gryzoni, pewnie surowymi na dodatek…

-Surowymi –potwierdził Wiktor.

Rozległo się kolejne „FUUUUUU..!", tym razem zabarwione wyższym poziomem obrzydzenia.

-I mimo to nie był pan pewny, czy jest wampirem..? –Dokończyła Sa-chan, zielonkawa na twarzy. –Żywił się pan krwią zwierząt i nadal miał pan wątpliwości?

-Cóż, jako obcokrajowiec nie znam zwyczajów waszego kraju. Skoro jada się tu surowe ryby i te małe różowe robaczki…

-Ryby, ale nie szczury! –Fuknął Gintoki. –A krewetki to nie są żadne robaczki!

Wiktor wzruszył ramionami.

-Jeśli chodzi o dobre rzeczy w moim życiu, to nie było ich zbyt wiele. Jedno wiem na pewno – Katerina była jak światło w ciemności. Pomocna dłoń dla tonącego. Woda dla spragnionego. Cukierek…

-Tak, tak, rozumiemy porównania –wtrącił Shinpachi, nie chcąc, by klient znowu się rozkręcił. Jak znać życie, skończyłoby się na jeszcze głębszej depresji. –Czy dobrze rozumiem, że Katerina była jedną z porywaczy? Czyli wampirem?

-Och, technicznie rzecz biorąc tak… -wyjąkał Wiktor. –Ale była zupełnie inna, niż reszta! Ona ma serce! Miłosierne, pełne litości dla potrzebującego…

-Czyli wystarczy, że znajdziemy pańską Katerinę, a będzie pan szczęśliwym człowiekiem? –Dociekał Gintoki.

Na końcu języka miał „a zapłaci nam pan i da wreszcie spokój?", na szczęście w porę się powstrzymał.

-Tak! Będę wam dozgonnie wdzięczny! To znaczy… gdybym już nie był martwy, to byłbym dozgonnie wdzięczny, czyli…

-Umowa stoi!

Gintoki zaczął mocować się z krępującymi Wiktora sznurami.

-Znajdziemy pańską kobitę, ona weźmie pana pod skrzydła, pan nas sowicie wynagrodzi i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi! –Szarpał coraz mocniej, sznury nie puściły ani o milimetr. –Ej, stalkerko, coś ty tu porobiła? Tego się nie da rozwiązać!

-Oczywiście, że nie, Gin-san –powiedziała niewinnie kunoichi, z wcale nie niewinnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. –To nie są więzy do rozwiązywania.

-Pachi, weź nóż z kuchni i rozwiąż pana –rzekł srebrnowłosy samurai, profilaktycznie oddalając się od wciąż uśmiechniętej Sarutobi. –I, jak już będziesz w kuchni, przynieś mi mleko truskawkowe. I jakieś ciastko, jak się znajdzie.

-Nie jestem twoją służącą, Gin-san –wycedził chłopak. –Chcesz jeść, to sam sobie przynieś.

Gintoki westchnął.

-Ej, stalker, mleko truskawkowe i ciastko, byle szybko!

-Oczywiście, Gin-san! –Sa-chan w podskokach pobiegła do kuchni.

Shinpachi podążył za nią, litościwie nie komentując dziwnych relacji międzyludzkich, jakie mógł obserwować.

Kiedy już Wiktor został rozwiązany, a Gintoki dostał swoją przekąskę, przystąpili do omawiania planu.

-Po pierwsze-aru, ja bym wywiesiła plakaty ZNALEZIONO WAMPIRA z twoim zdjęciem, Wektor! –ogłosiła Kagura przyjmując pozę „przywódca przemawia do ciemnego ludu". –Twoja dzioucha cię zobaczy-aru i przybiegnie w podskokach, a my nie będziemy musieli nic robić!

Dostała za to po głowie.

-Nie będziemy wywieszać żadnych plakatów –ofuknął ją Gintoki. –Jak można ogłaszać, że znaleźliśmy wampira? Chcesz, żeby Malder i Skali złożyli nam wizytę? Zaraz z nas wszystkich zrobiliby wampiry i pozamykali w klatkach, wcześniej szprycując prochami i robiąc bolesne testy z użyciem piły mechanicznej!

-Oglądasz za dużo telewizji, Gin-san –skomentował Shinpachi.

-Proponuję… –zaczęła Sa-chan.

-Nie –ukrócił dyskusję Gintoki.

-Ale dlaczego nie chcesz nawet posłuchać mojego planu?

-Czy twój „plan" zawiera w sobie jakiekolwiek elementy typu kajdanki, pejcze i skórzane wdzianka?

-Em… Cóż… -policzki kunoichi zaróżowiły się nieznacznie.

-Właśnie dlatego. Jakieś inne propozycje?

-Możemy po prostu wyjść w miasto, popytać różnych ludzi, zebrać informacje, a dopiero potem decydować, czy poszukiwania pani Kateriny w ogóle mają sens –rzekł Shinpachi.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego z jawnym zdziwieniem, graniczącym wręcz z podziwem.

-To jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie, a autorce kończą się pomysły, więc ktoś musiał w końcu je zaproponować, żeby przyspieszyć akcję tego fanfika –wyjaśnił z kwaśnym uśmiechem.

Reszta odetchnęła z ulgą; już się bali, że Shinpachi doznał nagłej jasności umysłu i od teraz zacznie mówić same mądre rzeczy. A tak, nadal pozostał starym, dobrym Shinjim… SHINPACHIM.

-Może nam pan opisać Katerinę? –zapytała Ayame. –Wygląd, cechy charakterystyczne, gdzie ostatnio ją pan widział?

-Katerina jest piękna… -rozmarzył się Wiktor. –Jej oczy niczym…

-Gadaj prawdę, dziadek –przerwała mu Kagura złowieszczym tonem, nadal nadąsana z powodu odrzucenia jej znakomitego pomysłu. –Nie mamy czasu-aru na sentymentalne bzdety.

Tym razem nikt jej nie ofuknął; wszyscy myśleli dokładnie to samo.

-Ekhm… -Wiktor odchrząknął; spróbował wyłowić z pamięci niezmieniony przez jego wizję obraz kobiety z krwi i kości. –Katerina ma około 160 cm wzrostu, jest dość… dobrze obdarzona przez Matkę Naturę…

-Bardziej czy mniej, niż stalker? –Spytał bezceremonialnie Gintoki, wskazując na Sarutobi, która zaczerwieniła się jak piwonia.

-Emmm… Mniej… -wyjąkał Wiktor, niespodziewanie lekko różowawy na policzkach, co było zapewne rumieńcem wampirycznie bladej skóry.

-Okej, mów dalej.

-Ma czarne włosy, długie, do pasa, ciemne oczy, karminowe usta… -Wiktor wyraźnie się rozmarzył. Uszczypnięcie w ramię zaserwowane prze Kagurę pozwoliło mu wrócić do rzeczywistości. –Ubiera się w czarne suknie. A jeśli chodzi o cechy charakterystyczne, to na pewno rozpoznacie ją po wymowie.

-A konkretniej? –Spytał Shinpachi. –Mówi gwarą?

-Nie, nie… To coś bardziej… Arystokratycznego, jak sądzę.

-Arystokratycznego..?

-Zamiast „r" mówi „h", a zamiast „w" – „v". I czasami dodaje „h" tam, gdzie jest najmniej spodziewane.

Nawet Sadaharu nic z tego nie zrozumiał.

-Państwo pozwolą, że zademonstruję –Wiktor odchrząknął. –Ah, czyż jhest to Yohozuya Gin-chan? Vitam vas, moi dhodzy państvo!

O, tak. Tego typu cechę rozpoznają bez trudu.

-Czyli ustalone –Gintoki wstał. –Rozdzielimy się w pary, każda dostanie rejon do… -zauważył błysk w oku kunoichi, więc szybko się poprawił: –Rozdzielimy się i będziemy chodzić POJEDYNCZO.

Rozległ się jęk zawodu.

Podzielono rejony miasta, do których każdy ma się udać. Wiadomym było, że nie zdążą obejść całego Edo w jedną noc, ale przynajmniej mogli już zacząć poszukiwania. Wiktor miał zostać na miejscu, czy też, jak to określiła Kagura, w „bazie wypadowej".

Ekipa rozeszła się, a w przypadku Kagury – pogalopowała na monstrualnym psie, każdy w swoją stronę.

-Dobry wieczór, Otose-san –Shinpachi skłonił się stojącej przed drzwiami baru kobiecie.

-Dobry wieczór –zaciągnęła się papierosem. –Coś dzisiaj wesoło tam u was na górze, dlaczego się rozchodzicie?

-Mamy zadanie do wykonania –odparł, próbując w samym sobie obudzić zapał. –Dość… niecodziennej natury.

-Życzę powodzenia –powiedziała, wydmuchując chmurę szarego dymu, upodobniając się do smoczych na straży jaskini.

Shinpachi skłonił się lekko i odszedł w swoją stronę.

Po chwili drzwi rozsunęły się, Catherine stanęła przy swojej pracodawczyni.

-Otose-san –powiedziała, jak zwykle dziwnie akcentując wyrazy. –Zostało jeszcze z dziesięć tych głupich plakatów. Przykleić je na zewnątrz?

-Przestań, tylko by klientów odstraszały. Te wewnątrz zupełnie wystarczą –Otose zaciągnęła się ponownie. –Schowaj na zapleczu, w zimie będą w sam raz na podpałkę.

-Ta jess, szefowo –Catherine zniknęła we wnętrzu baru.

Wchodząc do środka można było zauważyć kilka plakatów powieszonych na ścianach. Otose nie zwykła zamieniać swojego lokalu w centrum informacji publicznej i zazwyczaj nie wieszała żadnych ogłoszeń, lecz tym razem do stosu plakatów dołączono kopertę z całkiem solidną zapłatą. Dlatego też Otose uznała, że może zrobić wyjątek na kilka plakatów. Przypominały takie, które zazwyczaj ogłaszają poszukiwania zaginionych kotków lub piesków, z tą drobną różnicą, iż wydrukowane na nich zdjęcie z całą pewnością nie przedstawiało domowego zwierzątka. Widniał na nim portret mężczyzny, którego można by podejrzewać o bycie nieszczęśliwymi zwłokami, taki zmarnowany widok sobą przedstawiał. Napis głosił ZAGINIONY: HRABIA WIKTOR ALLIUM/ PILNIE POSZUKIWANY/ SOWITA NAGRODA DLA ZNALAZCY. Pod spodem znajdował się telefon oraz podpis KATERINA NOX.

Czasami tak się zdarza, że to czego najbardziej szukamy jest tuż pod naszym nosem. A my wciąż tego nie zauważamy, ślepi na rzeczy oczywiste.

CDN…


	3. Nie szukajcie, a znajdziecie

+_Rozdział Trzeci: Nie szukajcie, a znajdziecie_.+

Sakata Gintoki nie mógł nic poradzić na fakt, iż bary pachinko przyciągały go z wprost nadnaturalną siłą, której nijak nie mógł się oprzeć. Dlatego też w godzinę od rozpoczęcia poszukiwań ukochanej Wiktora, Gintoki ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że oto stoi przed wejściem często odwiedzanego przybytku zasługującego na pogardę hazardu. Zdumiony magiczną siłą przyciągania, mimowolnie skierował swoje kroki do środka. Cóż mógł zrobić on, tak bezradny i słaby, wobec tajemnych sił Wszechświata, które zaprowadziły go właśnie w to miejsce? Najbezpieczniej było po prostu się poddać, co uczynił aż nazbyt ochoczo.

Lokal tętnił życiem i rozpustą, pełen wielkich wygranych (sporadycznie, zazwyczaj raz na miesiąc) oraz wielkich przegranych (w każdą noc, co minutę). Gintoki przeszukał kieszenie w poszukiwaniu szczęśliwych drobnych. Nie znalazł niczego, prócz wygiętego kapsla. Przeszukał kieszenie ponownie, być może kilka monet cudownie zmaterializowało się w którejś z kieszeń. Niestety, Fortuna nie sprzyjała mu od samego początku, nawet zanim pogrążył się w społecznie potępianym rytuale hazardu.

Przeklinając pod nosem, postanowił przejść się po lokalu licząc na spotkanie znajomego, ewentualnie na zdobycie nowego przyjaciela, który całkowicie przypadkowo byłby tym wygrywającym i szczodrym. Przechodził obok grających mężczyzn, którzy wyglądali, jakby byli w głębokim transie i zanosili modły do wszechmocnego bóstwa Fortuny.

–Gin-san!

Obrócił się, słysząc znajomy głos. Podszedł do niego Hasegawa, zwyczajowo w ciemnych okularach i z niedopałkiem w ustach. Był kompletnie ubrany, co można było uznać za wskaźnik, iż dopiero wszedł do baru pachinko. Pod koniec nocy zostanie zupełnie goły, i to w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu.

–Nic z tego, przyjacielu –uprzedził Gintoki na wstępie. –Nie mam przy sobie ani grosza.

–Mam do ciebie sprawę o bardziej biznesowej treści –oznajmił Madao. Z kieszeni wyjął pogniecioną kartkę. –Teraz robię za detektywa, wiesz… –w jego głosie brzmiała duma. –Moja klientka poszukuje pewnego mężczyzny. Popatrz na to zdjęcie i powiedz mi, czy widziałeś gdzieś tą…

Krzyk Gintokiego na moment przerwał harmider wokół, powodując nienaturalną ciszę, w której większość bywalców spojrzała w kierunku źródła tak niecodziennego tu dźwięku. Cisza trwała dokładnie dwadzieścia sekund; boginka Fortuna tak łatwo nie wypuszcza ze swych szponów swoich ofiar.

–… twarz –dokończył Hasegawa. –Gin-san, dobrze się czujesz..? Zbladłeś i… pozieleniałeś lekko…

–Co za idiota! –Mieląc w ustach mocniejsze przekleństwo, Gintoki wyrwał Hasegawie plakat z ręki.

Nie kwapiąc się na wyjaśnienia, wybiegł z baru pachinko, zostawiając zdezorientowanego Madao pośród rozkwitającego hazardu.

* * *

><p>Odgłos gwizdka rozdarł zwyczajowe dźwięki nocy na pół. Sadaharu zatrzymał się, Kagura obejrzała przez ramię. Syknęła, widząc Okitę Sougo. Chłopak wyjął gwizdek z ust i podszedł do dziewczyny ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem na ustach.<p>

–Kogo tutaj mamy… Nieletnia przebywająca poza domem o takiej porze… –teatralnie pokręcił głową i westchnął.

–Czego chcesz-aru? –Warknęła Kagura. –Spieszy mi się!

–O, widzę… -wyjął notatnik i zaczął notować. –Przekroczenie prędkości na terenie zabudowanym…

–Że co..?! –Kilka żyłek zapulsowało na czole Kagury.

–Nieoświetlony pojazd… –notował dalej Okita. Zerknął na Sadaharu. –W dodatku bez kagańca…

–Ja ci zaraz…! –Kagura poważnie rozważała zaatakowanie funkcjonariusza na służbie, gdy wtem dostrzegła plakat wetknięty pośród kartki notatnika Okity.

Zeskoczyła na ziemię, wyszarpnęła plakat, po czym skamieniała.

–Ej, mała Chinko, to własność prywatna. Mam ci dopisać kolejny zarzut?

Kagura nawet nie słyszała, co do niej mówi. Wpatrywała się w plakat z ogniem w oczach, a po chwili podarła go na strzępy.

–Teraz, to się doigrałaś –Okita próbował ją złapać, lecz dziewczyna błyskawicznie wskoczyła na Sadaharu, który ruszył do biegu, ledwo złapała go za sierść.

Wielki pies zrobił efektowny zwrot w tył i skoczył tuż nad Sougo, któremu notatnik wypadł z rąk wprost na kupkę strzępów, które niedawno były plakatem dotyczącym zaginionego Wiktora Allium.

* * *

><p>Sa-chan zrezygnowała ze swojej normalnej metody przemieszczania Edo, czyli skakania po dachach, na rzecz zwyczajnego spacerowania po ziemi. Skierowała kroki do <em>Kunoichi Cafe<em>. Co prawda miała wolny wieczór, ale z doświadczenia wiedziała, że w takich miejscach plotki gromadzą się niczym koty przy świeżo otwartej kotopuszce pełnej galaretowatego żarcia napakowanego witaminami na połysk sierści.

Weszła tylnym wejściem, do kuchni. Dało się zauważyć nerwową krzątaninę kucharzy oraz biegające jak w ukropie kelnerki –widok nietypowy dla lokalu, którego właściciel dbał o klientów tyle, co o zeszłoroczny śnieg, kierując się mottem „_Może klient ma zawsze rację, ale skoro zdecydował się tutaj przyjść, to go pięć minut czekania więcej nie zbawi, tak więc niech czeka i nie marudzi, że zupa jest zimna_".

Zaciekawiona, co mogło spowodować takie zamieszanie, Sarutobi wyjrzała przez drzwi kuchni na salę. Pomieszczenie było niemal puste… jeśli nie liczyć wytwornej damy siedzącej przy najlepszym stoliku, otoczonej pięcioma ochroniarzami w garniturach, okularach przeciwsłonecznych i ze śmiesznymi sprężynkami przy uszach. Siedział przy niej sam właściciel, na przemian zabawiając ją rozmową i wrzeszcząc na kelnerki, by pospieszyły się z przynoszeniem potraw.

Sa-chan zmrużyła oczy, by pomimo defektywnego wzroku lepiej przyjrzeć się tajemniczej pani. Dama była niesamowicie blada, jej cera kontrastowała z ciemnym ubiorem oraz czarnymi włosami, które dostojnie spływały na jej ramiona i plecy w idealnych pasmach. Bogata suknia opinała jej posągową sylwetkę. Na stoliku przed nią stały talerze pełne potraw, o które przed jej przybyciem nie było nawet sensu pytać, by nie narazić się na wyśmianie. Stały nietknięte, otoczone barykadą najróżniejszych sztućców, które nie wiadomo skąd nagle wzięły się w restauracji o typowo japońskim charakterze.

Po minucie w jej umyśle coś kliknęło. Gdyby dysponowała podłączoną do głowy drukarką, otrzymałaby wynik przemyśleń na piśmie.

Sarutobi Ayame zawsze należała do osób, które najpierw robią, a dopiero potem myślą o ewentualnych konsekwencjach. Również teraz wkroczyła do działania, nie analizując swojego planu dłużej, niż dwie sekundy – dokładnie tyle, ile trwało powalanie ochroniarzy na ziemię.

Właściciel _Kunoichi Cafe_ zamarł, ogarnięty całkowitą grozą, kelnerki z piskiem pochowały się w kuchni. Nim Sa-chan zdołała się odezwać, blada piękność spojrzała na nią spod długich rzęs.

Błysnęły rubinowe oczy, a Sa-chan poczuła, jak uginają się pod nią nogi.

* * *

><p>Jedynym, któremu wydarzenia nocy nie podniosły nagle ciśnienia był Shinpachi. Kręcił się po wyznaczonym terenie przez dwie godziny, nie dowiedział się absolutnie niczego, po czym zdecydował wrócić do „bazy wypadowej", w duchu licząc, że inni przyniosą dobre wieści. Przewrotny Los zadecydował, by pozostawić go w błogiej nieświadomości, dlatego też Shinpachi nie zobaczył ani jednego plakatu informującego o zaginionym Wiktorze. Czasem ludzie potrafią wyciąć ze swojego pola widzenia jeden szczególny element i w ogóle go nie dostrzegać. Tak było w przypadku plakatów i Shinpachiego tej nocy.<p>

Chłopak wszedł do siedziby Yorozuyi niemrawym krokiem, przygotowany na reprymendę. Nie jego wina, że niczego nie udało mu się dowiedzieć, dostał beznadziejny teren do poszukiwań i następnym razem zażąda przydzielenia lepszego!

Przechodząc w bojowy nastrój, wkroczył do salonu.

–Gin-san? Kagura-chan? –zawołał. –Sa-chan-san?

Odpowiedziała mu cisza o nieco złowieszczym odcieniu; panował półmrok rozświetlany jedynie przez słabe światło księżyca wpadające przez uchylone okno wprost na stojącą na środku pokoju trumnę.

Zaraz, zaraz…

TRUMNĘ..?!

Krzyk Shinpachiego było słychać w promieniu co najmniej kilometra. Chłopak zachwiał się, rozpaczliwie zamachał rękami i runął do tyłu, chwilowo tracąc z pola widzenia upiorne zjawisko, czyli dębową trumnę stojącą w miejscu, gdzie niedawno znajdował się stolik.

Ku przerażeniu chłopaka, wieko zaczęło się uchylać, a szponiasta dłoń zacisnęła się na krawędzi trumny.

–Och, przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć…

Wieko otworzyło się całkowicie, Wiktor Allium podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i patrzył na sparaliżowanego strachem Shinpachiego, który sprawiał wrażenie, jakby właśnie dostał ataku serca.

–T… T-t… Ttt..! –W tej chwili umysł chłopaka był w stanie wyprodukować tylko jedną literę.

–Ach, moja trumna? –Wiktor poklepał wieko z czułością, którą inni ludzie rezerwują do poklepywania lojalnych psów, puchatych kotków i grzecznych dzieci. –To model przenośny, po złożeniu mieści się w sam raz do kieszeni.

–T…Ttt..! –Shinpachi zaczął przypominać zaciętą płytę.

–Pozwól, że zademonstruję –Wiktor stanął obok trumny i nacisnął przycisk na boku.

Trumna złożyła się w skomplikowanym procesie trwającym dwie minuty, którego rezultatem było małe pudełeczko. Wikto podniósł je, by zaprezentować.

–Widzisz? „_Wygodne spanie masz zawsze przy sobie_!" to motto firmy, która zajmuje się przenośnymi trumnami i muszę powiedzieć, że mają całkowitą rację.

–Mógł pan skorzystać z pokoju gościnnego –Shinpachi zdołał się otrząsnąć z szoku. –Gin-san trochę bałagani, ale dałoby się tam spać. Albo z szafy! Kagura w niej śpi, a co do pana, to przecież shinigami lubią spać w szafach.

–Hmmm… Shinigami to nie mogą nisza gatunkowa –zmieszał się pan Allium. –Wampiry dość znacznie się od nich różnią… Mam nadzieję, że za bardzo cię nie przestraszyłem?

–N.. Nieee, ależ skąd… –odparł Shinpachi tonem „Tak mnie pan przeraził, że mało brakowało, żeby to MI była potrzebna trumna, ale nie przenośna, tylko zakopywana pod ziemią!".

–Czy udało ci się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek na temat mojej lubej? –zapytał wampir, przycupnąwszy na siedzisku kanapy.

–Niestety nie, ale reszta na pewno wróci z lepszymi informacjami.

W duchu Shinpachi zaczął się głowić, co mógłby zaproponować gościowi. Zwyczajowe napoje takie jak kawa czy herbata, odpadały, nie wiadomo, czy wampiry mogły pić sake. Shinpachi zaczynał się denerwować. Dlaczego nie mógł mieć do czynienia z _normalnym_ klientem? Ludzie byli o wiele mnij kłopotliwi, żadnych trumien w salonie, a do tego człowiek mógł podać im zwykłą herbatę z torebki i mieć z głowy nakazy gościnności.

Wiktor posmutniał i zaczął wyglądać jeszcze mizerniej, niż zwykle, chociaż mało kto myślałby, że było to w ogóle możliwe. Shinpachi też zmarniał; gdyby siedział przed nim człowiek, podałby herbaty, filiżanka gorącej herbaty jest dobra na wszystko! A tak, nie wiedział, co mógłby zrobić. Przecież nie chlaśnie się nożem po nadgarstku i nie napełni dzbanka własną krwią!

–Nie, proszę, nie rób tego –mruknął Wiktor, nawet nie patrząc na okularnika.

–Potrafi pan czytać w myślach?! –głos Shinpachiego przypominał mysi pisk.

–Och, rzeczywiście… –wampir zadumał się nad swoimi nowo odkrytymi zdolnościami. –A więc to dlatego w pewnym momencie odebrałem tyle… hmmm…. _nieprzystojnych myśli_!

–Nieprzystojnych..? –powtórzył Shinpachi nie pewny, czy dobrze zrozumiał, po czym zaczerwienił się dziko, bo jednak udało mu się pojąć znaczenie tego słowa.

–Muszę przyznać, że ta dziewoja w okularach ma bardzo… hmmm… wybujałą wyobraźnię. Gdybym mógł, z pewnością bym się zarumienił.

Tą jakże wesołą pogawędkę przerwał zbliżający się odgłos tupotu ciężkich butów oraz łap, dźwięk towarzyszący gwałtownemu otwieraniu drzwi oraz wpadnięcie do pokoju Gintokiego oraz Sadaharu z Kagurą na grzbiecie.

–Nie pomyślałeś, że to ona może szukać _ciebie_?! –Gintoki podszedł do Wiktora i cisnął w nim plakatem.

Wampir podniósł papier do oczu, przyglądał się swojemu zdjęciu dobrą minutę, aż na jego twarzy pojawiło się oświecenie.

–Właśnie, Wektor, twoja pani cię szuka-aru –dodała Kagura zeskakując z psa. –Nawet te głupki z Shinsengumi są w to zamieszane.

–Katerina mnie szuka? –wyszeptał Wiktor głosem pełnym nabożnego podziwu. –Nie przypuszczałem, iż jej dobroć…

–Tak, tak, jasne –przerwał mu dość brutalnie Gintoki. –Odtransportujemy cię na adres podany na plakacie i po sprawie. Zbieraj się, wampirku, wracasz do mamusi.

–Nie nazwałbym Kateriny moją „matką" –powiedział Wiktor poważnym tonem. –Łącząca nas więź jest o wiele bardziej mistyczna, niż…

Na szczęście jego przemowę przerwało głośne pukanie. Zdzwiony Shinpachi wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Kiedy je rozsunął, ujrzał widok, którego z pewnością nie spodziewał się zobaczyć.


End file.
